mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.04
A Word from the Designer The tales from the Land of Dawn is an original story created by the Mobile Legends development team. All story lines and characters are fictional and do not reflect real history. Any similarities are merely coincidental. We are trying to improve the battleground effect of Alucard skin - Child of the Fall in recent versions. Sorry for your inconvenience. New Hero : Mage Genius - Harley Price * 599 D * 32000 BP First Week 30% off Diamond Price. Background Story There lived a famous young mage - Harley in the Lion Academy of Magical City. He was blessed by the Magical Goddess and was the star of the Academy, since he was able to learn quickly and master any magical spell. Kids often need adventure, so when Harley and his friends were exploring the jungle in the middle of the night, they overheard the evil conspiracy of an organization called "Dark Wizards". The brave young men decided to stop them! First, they needed to find the secret base of Dark Wizards and report to the headmaster. But during the investigation, he accidentally activated a space portal and teleport to the other side of the Land of Dawn - Scholar City. With the help of the mecha master - Rooney, the brave and energetic boy and his partner Lolita, Bruno, Alpha and Saber went back to the Magical City to destroy the core of Demote, the Boss of Dark Wizards. To improve his battle techniques, Harley started his adventure in the Land of Dawn. Abilities Passive - Magic Master Since he knows the essence of magic so well, Harley's basic attack will deal extra magical damage to the enemy. Skill 1 - Poker Trick Harley shoots forward multiple rounds of cards at speed, dealing magical damage to the first enemy hit. Each time an enemy is hit, Harley's attack speed will increase, up to 8 times, lasting 3 secs. Skill 2 - Space Escape Harley disappears then reappears further forward, leaving his magic hat behind. After using this skill Harley's movement speed will increase for a period of time; if this skill is used again within a short time, Harley will return to his original spot where the hat is. Ultimate - Deadly Magic Locks onto an enemy target in sight and launches a fire ring (can be blocked by other heroes), dealing significant magical damage when it hits the enemy, generating a big fire ring around the target for a few seconds. Harley's skills will then only need to hit the fire ring to deal damage to the target, after the skills effect subsides additional magical damage will be inflicted too. New, Revamped & Discounted Skins Space Time Sword Master - Saber Optimized Saber's default model and display effects. Also improved the attack and skills special effects of skins Space Time Sword Master , Golden Warrior & Force Warrior . Code-name: Storm - Saber Improved the effect in the battleground. Harley - Naughty Joker 269 D Harley & skin Naughty Joker special pack First week 30% off Diamond price. Natalia 30% off Diamond price, limited time offer for a week. Karina - Phantom Blade Improved the model, hero card and avatar of this skin. Freya - Beach Sweetheart Improved the battle special effects of this skin. Free Hero Rotation Server time 28/07/17 05:00:00 to 04/08/17 05:01:00 Starlight Members Server time 04/08/17 05:00:00 to 11/08/17 05:01:00 Starlight Members Hero Adjustments Improved the synchronization between attack animations & special effects for all melee heroes. To allow for more freedom in battling, all battle skills can now be used during chanting or releasing of a hero skill, and no longer limited to just Flicker. Vexana Basic attack damage of Nether Snare adjusted from 530+70*skill level to 480+70*skill level.Puppets duration of Cursed Oath adjusted from 12/16/20 secs to 20 secs for all levels. Cursed Oath is Vexana's most distinctive skill - however we found that during actual battles, especially in the early game, the puppets do not have the impact that we expected. Therefore we have adjusted the puppets duration time, hopefully this can make them more effective. We also found that Nether Snare's hit difficulty was easier than expected when first designed, therefore we have slightly decreased its basic damage to balance out its control difficulty & benefits when used. Zhao Yun Spear Flip: Can now directly intercept the target hero when they teleport. This removes the possibility of target user telelporting far away then gets carried back. Saber Triple Sweep: fixed the issue where HP value is shown out of place after using ultimate to knock an enemy hero airborne. Rafaela Light of Retribution: Now after making a hit on an enemy hero, you can temporarily get a view of the target. Clint Improved Clint's display animations. Nana Improved in-game voice & sound effects. Balmond Improved in-game voice & sound effects. New Events & New Features 1. In-game streaming --- newly added Live Channel function. a. Added new live stream menu window on the host UI, where hosts can see messages left by other users. The window will also lead directly into the Live Channel. b. Before users watch a live stream, they will first enter the Live Channel of the host. Within the live Channel, users can check the host info and live stream status, chat with the host, as well as return to the Live Channel after a battle ends to wait for the next battle by the host. 2. Competitions --- newly added Match Guess function. a. Watch the competitions & take part in Match Guess, win Guess Points which can be redeemed for greater prizes. b. During MSC competition period, redeem and get a permanent MSC memorabilia avatar frame. 3. Friends Recall Event Dear users, do you still remember what it felt like when you played Mobile Legends for the first time? Do you remember what it was like fighting alongside your buddies in the Land of Dawn? If your old friends are still around, then they are waiting for you to return! Very soon, we will be starting up our "Friends Recall Event".Returning old users who meet the set criteria will be able to collect log-in bonuses from the events page. At the same time, you can also invite other old friends to return to the Land of Dawn, battle with them and get points to redeem further prizes. Battle Equipment & Battlefield Adjustment Battle Equipment Windtalker For the unique passive "Typhoon" in this equipment set, fixed issues where the same target will receive multiple blows when less than 3 targets are present. Battlefield adjustment Golem Adjusted his birth location, moving him closer to the nest of the Golem. Battlefield UI optimization: 1. Further improved the battle settlement UI and battlefield real-time data UI. 2. Further improved the battlefield Shop UI, making it more in line with the new UI style. 3. Optimized the color of the On Sale button in the battlefield Shop page, making it more visible. System Adjustment 1. YouTube live stream optimizations: a. Now adjusted to a round camera view, whose size can be adjusted in Live Stream Settings page. b. Fixed the loading bug when microphone is first activated. 2. Added shortcut button to copy and paste user name in the Personal Info menu, users can now copy and paste user names onto clipboard. 3. Improved the rules & explanations page for "Summer Mode", making it more appealing and easier to read. 4. Added division information in Ranked Mode & Room for forming a team. 5. In Settings, when selecting high, mid, low resolution, a 2nd confirmation window will appear, to let users know what effects will be lost when switching between the various resolutions. 6. Added new prizes for the first 3 teams in Top Squad Ranking, where "King's Crown", "Duke's Scepter" & "Knight's Cross" will have additional special effects in the avatar frames, making them more glamorous and eye catching, adequately reflecting the abilities of the winning teams. 7. Added Summer Avatar Frame as the prize for officially selected artwork in our Summer Cosplay competition. Bug Fixed 1. Fixed bug where the last chat message repeats endlessly on screen when user enters Public Chat. 2. Fixed bug in Ranked Mode, where default skin is shown even when heroes wear a different skin into the battle. Category:Patch Notes